Lost friend
by thunder child 14
Summary: Did you know that Rosalie had a best friend when she was human? and what if he was there when Rosalie was killed? now almost 80 years later he finds her again. but with new threats coming at the both of them. Will Rosalie's friend succeed in defending her and the cullens through these difficult times or will he fail? with only an obsolete helicopter and an old Winchester rifle?
1. Chapter 1 the attack

_**Lost friend part 1 **_

Andrew POV

"Come on Andy we are going to be late!" Rosalie Hale shouted at me.

"Just a second" I replied. I looked in the mirror one last time and headed down the stairs. Rosalie Hale who was my best friend was waiting for me. I had known her since we were both 5 years old. We did everything together. I even taught her to drive my Model T ford car. Of course her parents didn't approve of her doing this but I explained that if I did teach her to drive she would be able to escape any attackers if the situation arouse.

"Come on!" Rosalie shouted again. I smiled at my friend's beautiful smile and her Violet eyes.

"Ok then let's go then" I said as we both got into the Car and set off.

"I can't believe that Royce King the second has invited me to dinner!" Rosalie was saying. To be honest I was surprised myself. When Royce asked Rosalie to meet with him for dinner, Rosalie's parents asked me to take her there and keep an eye on her.

"Damn cars! When will the car companies invent a faster and more reliable car?" I was asking myself.

But I knew they wouldn't do so for a while because of the depression I wasn't all fussed about it but I did feel sorry for those homeless people who had lost everything and I helped them whenever I could.

I finally arrived at the restaurant and Rosalie nearly jumping with excitement got out of the car and ran inside. I waited in the car for her. And that was how it was for the next 2 months. But then the Incident happened. It was late at night and I was walking home with Rosalie after she had visited a friend. As we walked around a corner and was in sight of her house, I heard the sound of drunken laughter.

"Andrew did you hear that?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes I did hear that" I replied.

We both started to quicken our pace in hope that the Drunks wouldn't notice us. Then we heard one of them say "HEY ROSE!" It was Royce. Both of us were shocked. We hadn't seen Royce drunk before.

"Hey rose come over here" Royce said again. Rosalie then began walking over towards them. I followed. Then Royce grabbed Rosalie and held her tight against him! I hid behind a mail box. Then Royce started saying inappropriate things about Rosalie and how good she would look naked! I was horrified! I then heard Rosalie scream "ANDREW HELP ME!" I immediately ran over towards her. I began screaming "YOU LEAVE MY FRIEND ALONE!" then I launched myself at one of the men. But as I did so another one smacked me in the head with a bottle of Beer and I fell to the floor, blood was leaking out of me.

"ANDY NO!" I heard Rosalie shout before everything went black.

When I did awake it was getting light and I was lying where I fell on the floor. But as I got up I could smell blood, and lots of it! Then I turned around and saw a huge pile of blood in the road. Rosalie's necklace was lying there. I ran over and picked the necklace up. My heart began to quicken as I franticly searched for Rosalie. I couldn't find anything else of her.

"NO!" I shouted as I sank to my knees. My friend was gone and it was my entire fault. But then someone said "I can help you" I turned around and before me stood a woman with extremely pale skin and deep crimson eyes. Anxious to find my friend I asked "How?" then the woman moved up to me at a colossal speed. My heart quickened, then the woman said "this will hurt a lot" then she bit me.

I screamed through the fire that spread throughout my body. While this was happening the woman explained that I was becoming a vampire. "What the hell is she going on about?" I thought. Then she told me about the laws about being a vampire. Apparently the number 1 rule was keep the secret. But as the fire was slowly leaving my body, the woman left. Then the fire stopped. I was amazed at the sharpness of my senses, my speed and my strength. My diamond hard skin was a surprise as well but it did mean my skin sparkled in the sun. I was always a kind person so I decided I wouldn't drink humans. I decided to hunt animals instead. It took a bit of practice at first but I eventually managed it. Now I was ready to find Rosalie.


	2. Chapter 2 on the hunt

_**Lost friend part 2**_

Andrew POV

I had been looking for Rosalie Hale for more than 80 years now. But I still hadn't found anything! Even with my vampire senses and Rosalie's necklace. I was on the verge of giving up when I was driving the Model T through the Olympic peninsula (A.N yes he still has that car!). I had decided to sign up to the high school in Forks. I had already rented a room at the local boarding house. So I had everything I needed. But as I pulled in to the school's car park I saw several teenagers standing around a red BMW M3 convertible, a silver Volvo s60R and a red 1953 Chevy Pick-up truck. They were staring at the model T. I felt a little bit nervous if I was concerned. But as I parked the car I thought I saw the blonde one look at me curiously. Ignoring her I got out of the car and walked up the stairs towards the Office. Once I got to the top of the stairs I turned around again and looked at the Blonde again. The blonde did look a lot like Rosalie but if she was still alive which most likely she wasn't Rosalie would be a very old lady by now. Just then the wind changed direction and the smell of 5 vampires hit me full in the face. I was surprised. Then I thought "didn't they have golden eyes?" I realised that they were vegetarians like I was. But then I saw the blonde move one step towards me. I did the same. Then she lifted her right hand and she waved at me! The penny dropped! That blonde was Rosalie! I began to run towards her at human pace with a huge Grin on my face. Rosalie did the same. Within seconds we were in a tight embrace.

"ANDY I THOUGHT I WOULD NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!" Rosalie cried.

"I have been looking for you ever since that night" I replied.

"So have I" she said. I froze then. Rosalie had been searching for me as well?

I then asked her how she was turned into a vampire.

"After the incident I was left for dead in the road" Rosalie began to explain. "A vampire called Carlisle found me, took me home and changed me into THIS" she spat out that last word while gesturing to her body. "one of the first things I did was to kill Royce and his friends as slowly and painfully as possible, I saved Royce for last because I wanted him to suffer mentally with the knowledge that something was coming for him, I was a little theatrical with the event, so I stole the wedding dress I was going to wear for the wedding and I wore it to kill him" Rosalie finished the explanation with a smile on her face.

"I would have done the same thing myself, minus the dress" I replied.

Both of us laughed including the other Vampires Rosalie was with.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" I asked.

"Sure" Rosalie replied. As we both walked over towards the rest of the vampires I took in the possible threat and made at least 12 different strategies in case it turned into a fight and another 12 ways to protect Rosalie if need be.

"Andy this is Edward, Jasper, Alice and my mate Emmet" Rosalie said.

I waved at the others but then I saw a brown eyed human Girl look at me timidly.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Oh that is Edward's girlfriend Bella" Rosalie replied.

"But she is human" I said.

"Yes she is" Rose replied.

"How does Edward resist?" I asked myself.

As I said that I saw Bella cringe away from me.

"Sorry" I said to Bella.

"That's all right" Bella replied.

"So are we going inside or are we going to stand out here in the rain looking like idiots?" Emmet asked.

We all laughed and we all walked inside the school.


	3. Chapter 3 the supprise

_**Lost friend part 3**_

Rosalie POV

I couldn't believe it! My best friend Andy was back. We were chatting about everything that had happened to us over the years. Through the school day he was being his usual funny self. For once I felt good at being a vampire. But when it came for us to go to lunch everyone started staring at us! I heard Andy growl under his breath.

"It's alright Andy no-one will hurt us if they value their own lives" I said reassuringly.

But then one boy Bella's friend Mike newton tried to ask Bella out on a date AGAIN! Next thing I knew Andy was standing protectively in front of us all with his teeth bared.

"You leave her alone!" Andy growled. At that Mike slowly backed away with a look on his face that suggested he had seen a Ghost. Then Bella said

"You have to show me how to do that!"

Andy smiled and said "maybe in the future"

All of us laughed as we sat down on the lunch table. After 2 more hours of lessons we were all waiting outside for Alice to finish making a phone call.

"Ok so I have cancelled your reservation at the boarding house and all of your stuff is being taken to our house" she said.

I was excited now. Andy was staying with our family. I began to think about the one thing Andy didn't tell me before the "incident". How to use a gun.

Soon we all jumped in our cars and drove home. Edward dropped Bella off at her house on the way.

Andrew POV

I was driving to the Cullen's house in the car. Of course the Model T was very old and slow so I had to push the engine to breaking point to keep up with Rosalie's BMW M3. I was wary of course but I knew Rosalie and she wouldn't lead both of us into a dangerous situation willingly. As I drove onto the Cullen's drive I began thinking about the previous time I was here. It was just 4 years after I was changed into a Vampire and I was hunting in the Forks area. I ran into a tribe of Shape shifters. I wandered if they were still here after all of this time. But as I pondered this I saw the house.

It was huge and painted white. I was struck at the beauty of it. I was so struck in awe at it I nearly crashed into the back of Edwards's Volvo. After I parked the car, I grabbed my luggage and did something Very stupid. I ran into the door, bashed my face and fell to the floor.

"It seems that you still have your clumsiness." Rosalie said while trying to hold back a laugh"

I was embarrassed at that. But then I heard another car pull up. I turned around and saw a black Mercedes car. Its front doors opened and 2 vampires got out. So these were Carlisle and Esme. I stepped forwards and smiled at them.

"So you must be Andrew" Carlisle said.


	4. Chapter 4 You have to be Kidding me!

_**Lost friend part 4**_

Andy POV

The next few days were a bit frantic to be honest. Everyone was asking me about my past. Rosalie especially was interested in what I had been up to. I even told them of my adventures as a helicopter gunship pilot in Vietnam. But then Rosalie said.

"It's rather convenient that you flew as a chopper pilot during Vietnam"

"Why?" I asked.

"Follow me" Rosalie replied. As I did so everyone stood up and followed Rosalie and I out of the House and into the Front Yard. But then I saw something that wasn't there before. It was a black MD 500 helicopter Gunship! But then I recognised the Insignia on the Door. This was the Helicopter I flew during the Vietnam War! (A.N I know MD 500 gunships didn't fight in Vietnam but they did in this story)

"Thank you Rosalie for this beautiful Chopper" I said.

"It's good you like it because it is registered to you" Rosalie said with a smile in her voice.

I couldn't believe it. The MD 500 was now all mine!

"Do the guns work?" I asked.

"Yes the guns work" Rosalie replied.

I then ran towards the helicopter and leapt inside. The interior was the same as I had last seen it.

I smiled at the Cullens and I gestured for Rosalie and Emmet to get in the Helicopter. Once they had got inside I started the engines and gently pulled the Helicopter into the air. Emmet was shrieking in delight, I slowly moved the stick forwards and the Chopper moved swiftly into the night.

The next few minutes were full of excitement as I tested the MD 500 to the limit. There was a lot of madness there. I even test fired the Gatling guns. They made a loud rattling noise and a bright flash of light. But then the Radio crackled. It was Carlisle's voice.

"Andy you need to meet us at the border line immediately"

"Roger that" I replied.

Rosalie then began to direct me to a clearing in which I could set the Helicopter down on. When I arrived there what I saw took my breath away! The Cullens were there of course but also there were a pack of Giant Wolves. I gently landed the Helicopter between the Cullens and the wolves to stop them charging at each other. Once I had shut down the engines Rosalie, Emmet and I leapt out of the Helicopter and joined the Cullens.

"What's going on" I asked Carlisle.

"The wolves aren't that happy about Vampires entering their territory" Carlisle replied.

The wolves were now growling loudly at me as I stepped around the Helicopter and faced them. The reaction that I got out of them was amazing. The wolves were looking at me with quizzical expressions on their faces. But the Wolf that surprised me the most was a small grey Female. She was staring at me! I could hear Edward relaying something to Carlisle. The only thing I caught was the word Imprinted. I was confused of course. But then the Wolves growled at the Female, she looked at me with fear in her eyes. I realised what I had to do. I casually stepped between her and the rest of the Wolves. My teeth were bared at them. it seemed the Wolves got the message and they all ran away into the trees at top speed. The female followed and just before she disappeared, she looked at me again then she disappeared.

"Well that was weird" I said.


	5. Chapter 5 The meeting and the imprint

_**Lost friend part 5**_

Andy POV

After the incident in the field everyone was very confused. I was more so. But 4 days after the incident I received a letter in the Post. It said

"Meet us at the old Campfire in la push, we need to talk"

I was now even more confused than before. Why did the people of La Push want me to come to them? I had been told about the treaty and the boundaries between the Wolves and the Cullens and I was too obliged to follow those rules.

I decided to investigate; I packed my trusty Winchester Rifle in my gym bag along with 12 full boxes of bullets containing 200 shots in each box for self defense purposes. Of course if everything went smoothly I wouldn't need it but it was good to have it just to be on the safe side. I told the Cullens I was going for a long patrol flight in the MD 500 to check prey counts.

With that I was all set to go. I packed my things in the helicopter and set off. The flight was just under 15 minutes and I was terrified the whole way. What was waiting for me when I landed?

Leah POV

UGH! I can't believe I imprinted on a Vampire! But to be honest he is very cute. Anyways all of us in the pack and the Elders were waiting around the campfire, waiting for the first signs of the Vampires arrival. We were beginning to lose hope when I heard the noise of a helicopter approaching at high speed. We all looked up and saw the Cullen's Black helicopter land near to us and shut its engines down. A figure jumped out and he was carrying a Gym bag. My heart began to beat faster and faster as I recognised him. It took all of my energy to stop myself from running to him. He walked slowly towards us as if he was trying to test our self-control. I could hear the rhythmic tapping of his shoes on the ground and the clinking of the contents of his bag. He sat down next to me and said in a pleasant voice.

"Why did you ask me to come down here because I am technically breaking the treaty now" he asked.

"We have called you to this Council meeting because we have reason to believe that you are someone who has saved the tribe in the past." Billy said.

While Billy was saying that I sneakily unzipped the Vampires bag and had a look inside. I saw the expression of fear as the Vampire whose name was Andrew tried to stop me taking out the long object inside the bag. It was a rifle and a big one at that. But what surprised me were the intricately carved symbols on the side. They were Quileute symbols normally found as tattoos on high ranking warriors. I heard a gasp as everyone saw the gun and its symbols.

"It's him" Old Quill said with a gasp.

"So you guys remember me then" Andrew said.

"Ok guys what is going on?" Jacob asked.

"Andrew here saved the tribe years ago" Billy said.

"Around 70 years ago our tribe was attacked by a huge force of the Cold ones. Our warriors were outnumbered but when everything seemed lost, a loud clap of thunder was heard, but it was unlike any thunder anyone had heard before. Then another Cold one this time with Golden Eyes charged into the Red Eyes and gave our warriors time to kill the enemy. The tribe was very grateful of the Cold one's assistance and made him an honorary member of the tribe and we decorated his thunder weapon with symbols to reflect his status. During the time He was with us the tribe prospered, but he soon disappeared with only a note to announce his absence, he wasn't seen ever since until now, when the Cullens came on our lands for the first time, it was only their golden eyes that linked them to Andrew that stopped us from attacking them and helped us make the treaty that exists today" Old Quill added.

Everyone except Andrew was staring at the elders in disbelief. Then they stared at him. I was only too happy to stare into his beautiful Golden Eyes.

"So does that mean Andrew is allowed on our lands as many times as he likes" I asked.

"That is right Leah" Billy replied.

Soon we were having an amusing night around the Bonfire, Andrew even let us have a look round the Helicopter and he even let us hold and Fire his Rifle. He told us it was a Winchester rifle and he had had it since he was 15. But soon it was time for him to head home. I left a note in his bag. It had on it my name, address and Phone Number.

Andy POV

I started the Helicopter's engines and took it to the Air. I went for a hunt along the way home to reinforce the fact that I had been hunting. When I got back to the Cullens house. I locked up the Helicopter and went straight to My Bedroom/ workshop. I carefully laid the Winchester on the Work bench and thoroughly cleaned and polished it until the Rifle looked like it had just been put together for the First time. Now I had to be careful to not let my secret about the Wolves to the Cullens especially Rosalie. I patted the polished barrel of the Winchester and said

"It looks like you might see some action soon old friend" to the Rifle.


	6. Chapter 6 Time to face the Music

_**Lost friend part 6 **_

ANDY POV

I was hunting twice a day now. I took advantage of my free roaming rights on Quileute lands. But as I was relaxing on a high tree branch overlooking a river, I heard Bella and Jacob talking. I looked over to see the both of them by the river. I was happy to see Bella was still alive. But what happened next suppressed me. Jacob kissed Bella. Then she punched him in the face. I smiled and said under my breath.

"Good girl"

But Bella was shouting in pain. I was angered now. So I leapt down from the tree and sprinted to place myself in-between the two.

"Andy what are you doing you are breaking the treaty" Bella warned me.

"The treaty doesn't apply to me" I replied.

"It should apply to you and then I can kill you right now!" Jacob growled.

"JUST BACK OFF MUTT!" I shouted.

I used my power as well when I said that. Jacob then said.

"Leave the both of you before I kill you Andy"

"With pleasure" I said.

Both Bella and I walked back to the MD 500 in silence.

"You know the Cullens might try and kill you when we get back" Bella said.

"I know" I replied.

Bella then winced in pain as I helped her onto the Chopper. I looked at her hand and I realised Bella had broken the bones in her hand punching Jacob in the face.

"Edward is going to be so mad" I thought.

"Here is the plan" I said to Bella as I started the Helicopters engines. "Jacob kissed you and you injured your hand punching him in the face in retaliation. You managed to walk to the Border line and I gave you a ride home in the Helicopter"

"Ok that sounds like a good plan" Bella said.

Both of us sat in silence as I flew the Chopper back to the Cullen house. The only sounds were the whooshing of the Air and the noise of the engines. Beneath us I could see the trees slowly passing by. Eventually I saw the Cullen House and I landed the Helicopter as close to the Front doors as I dared.

Of course Edward was the first one out of the doors.

He saw Bella's damaged hand and looked at me.

"I didn't have anything to do with her hand" I said defensively.

"How did Bella get the Injury then?" Edward asked.

Bella then explained to Edward how she injured herself and that I had picked her up from the Borderline in the Helicopter. But then Alice leapt out of the house and said.

"Andy would you like to explain how you are alive?"

"What are you going on about?" I asked.

"You disappeared from my visions today" she said.

"Damn physic Pixie" I thought.

Edward chuckled at that joke. But then he stopped dead and looked at me with Horror.

"You didn't" he said.

"Oh fudge cakes, I am in trouble now" I thought.

"What did Andy do this time?" Rosalie said.

"He has been on their territory" Edward growled.

"HE'S WHAT?!" everyone except Bella and I shouted.

"I think you have some Explaining to do" Carlisle said.

"Why did you do that Andy, you have put us in danger" Rosalie said.

"It is a long story" I said.

"We have infinite time" Emmet said.

"It all started just after my newborn years" I said.

"I was hunting in this area when I heard a fight going on; you all know how curious I can get so I decided to investigate. When I found out what was going on I saw some of those Wolves being attacked by Human drinkers. I decided to give the Wolves a hand; it was a good opportunity to test my fighting skills. It was only until after the fight when I realised that those Wolves could turn into Men. I was thanked for saving the Tribe. So I was named an honorary member of the Tribe. I stayed with the Quileute's for a while but after a year I decided to leave and continue my search for you Rosalie"

"He is telling the Truth" Edward added.

Now everyone was staring at me in shock. Then Emmet said "is that where the symbols on your gun come from?"

"Yes the symbols are from the first time I met the Wolves" I said.

"Now I understand why Jacob wished the Treaty applied to Andy" Bella said

"And why Andy disappears from my Visions every time he goes hunting" Alice added.

Now I had no more secrets to keep from the Cullens.


	7. Chapter 7 Party time!

_**Lost friend part 7**_

Andy POV

The rest of the school term passed like a blur. I knew graduation was coming so I had made preparations for the event. My birthday occurred during that time, one of the Presents which included a black Samsung galaxy s4 smartphone was a Helicopter Pilots licence. This I knew was fake but it did let me fly the Helicopter in public now. For graduation I had decided to try and get permission to fly the Helicopter to Graduation. Luckily the Cannons could be hidden inside the Helicopter. Getting permission to use the Chopper was hard work but I eventually was allowed to land the Helicopter in the High schools parking lot. I had agreed to Carry Carlisle and Esme in the Helicopter. The night before I had made sure that the Chopper wouldn't fall apart or something.

The Next day

Today was graduation day. I was excited! Of course Alice was being an Annoying Pixie again. I managed to persuade her not to go overboard. It was now 10-15 and Carlisle and Esme were taking a long time to Board the Chopper.

"Come on guys we are going to be late!" I shouted.

This made them hurry up of course and within seconds I had them onboard, the doors closed, the engines started and the Chopper in the air heading towards the high school.

Rosalie POV

Graduating again! Of course it was exciting but when you have gone through over 20 of them you start to get bored by them. This graduation I could tell was going to be the best one ever. Andy would graduate with us. He was late of course but it was normal for him to be a little slow even when both of us were human. The time dragged onwards and I thought he might miss the graduation. But then I heard the roar of the MD 500's engines. Someone shouted and we all looked to see the Helicopter swing around at low altitude and land in one of the parking spaces. Andy leapt out followed by Carlisle and Esme. He walked over to me and he said.

"It's a great day to graduate isn't it?"

We all agreed but then it was time to go inside. Unfortunately Andy had an S for the start of his family name so he had to go in the Back with Bella.

Andy POV

The graduation was a blast. I can tell you that. But as usual I just read a book about the Vietnam War. I was so engrossed in the book I nearly didn't hear the head call out my name. Luckily Bella was in front of me so she "woke me up" to be honest I was terrified. Even more so when I first flew into combat in Vietnam. After the ceremony of course was a different matter entirely. Alice had organised a party at the Cullen house. Of course all of the Graduates were wearing their party clothes under their graduation cloaks. Also Joy of Joys I had the Job of escorting the Convoy of cars to the House in the MD 500. Once everyone was at the House, the party started. I wasn't a party person myself but Rosalie and Alice wouldn't let me sit this one out. So I was stuck inside a house full of Humans.

What was the worst that can happen? But then Jacob, Quill and Embry walked casually through the door.

"Note to self never say what was the worst that can happen? Again." I thought. I didn't mind Quill and Embry but I didn't like Jacob much either. But as soon as they walked through the Door, Leah did as well. She of course was here because she imprinted on me and she wanted to check if I was still alive.

Bella wasn't happy to see the Wolves of course. Nor were the rest of the Cullens. Carlisle and Esme were happy that someone did turn up. Personally I wanted to take out my Winchester rifle and shoot Jacob right now. But as I was debating this Alice had a vision.

I was no mind reader but I had learned that if you look closely into Alice's eyes you could catch a glimpse of what she was seeing in her visions.

"Guys we need to talk" Alice said.

We all raced upstairs and Alice explained what she had seen.

She said that a newborn Army was coming for us.

"Was it Victoria?" Bella asked

"I didn't see her" Alice replied.

"What about the Volturi?" I asked

"I didn't see the Volturi either" Alice said.

Jacob then walked into the room. "What's going on then?" he asked

"None of your business, that's what." I replied.

(A.N I don't remember how the Cullens told Jacob about the newborn army so I am skipping that scene)

"We will all need training" Carlisle said

"I will give assistance in the Chopper" I offered.

"You might Die" Bella warned.

"Bella, Andy has fought in that very helicopter during the Vietnam war so he knows every trick in the book and besides it might give us an advantage over the enemy along with the Wolves" Jasper said.

"Name the Time and Place" Jacob said

"The field where Leah imprinted on me at sunrise" I replied.

"We will be there" Jacob said.

Jacob and the others walked out of the door and towards their home.

"Don't worry everything will be fine" Edward told Bella.

I just hoped Edward was right.


	8. Chapter 8 paint ball guns and vampires

_**Lost friend part 8**_

Andy POV

Today was the day that the Cullens and I would start training for the battle against the Newborns. The wolves were also supposed to be there. But it seemed they wouldn't turn up at all. I had landed the Helicopter in the Clearing that we were in. it was my intention to use the Chopper and my skills as an attack helicopter pilot in Vietnam to provide air support during the battle against the newborns. Of course Rosalie was worried for my safety as a friend should be and Leah was as well. But I had more experience in Helicopter combat that Jasper did in his confederate army service and his time in the Vampire wars combined. The Cullens trusted me a lot. Both Jasper and I had spent hours and hours poring over battle plans.

"OH COME ON HOW LONG ARE THE WOLVES GOING TO TAKE?! THIS IS GETTING REDICULOUS NOW!" I shouted at the top of my voice.

"The wolves are just running a little late" Esme scolded.

Now I was getting more agitated. But then I heard the wolves' heartbeats as they moved slowly towards us.

Carlisle explained what we were facing and then handed over control of the training to Jasper and I.

Jasper trained those who were fighting on the ground. But he also showed the Wolves and the Cullens hand signals that they could use to communicate with me in the Chopper. I then trained everyone in the tactics that I had been taught in Vietnam. Mainly it was me demonstrating what everyone needed to know about co-ordinating with the chopper. Of course then it came to me teaching everyone how to avoid being hit by the Chopper's Gatling guns. These I knew could do some nasty damage to a vampire if they were loaded with the right ammo. But for training I had loaded the guns with paintball rounds instead. This made everyone laugh when I kept targeting Emmet. And by the end of training he was completely covered in paint from head to toe. Even the wolves started to make jokes amongst themselves.

Training was soon over and all of us went our separate ways. Of course as I was sitting on the Couch in the Cullens living room I could hear smashing and moaning from Rosalie and Emmet's room.

"Guys could you please keep it down up there?" I shouted. All that I heard in reply was more crashing and smashing.

I then decided to go for a walk on the mountain tops. I enjoyed that very much and I might even get some hunting time as well. As usual I took the rifle and some Ammo. I never needed them but it was better to be on the safe side. I decided to leave the chopper at the house and go to the mountains by foot. It took me 1 hour to find a mountain that had everything I needed. But then a storm came. No matter though, I didn't mind the rain. But then as I closed my eyes and stretched my arms out i heard Leah's voice.

"Andy what are you doing here"

"I was about to say the same thing" I replied.

"I was on patrol when I came across your scent and I went to investigate" Leah said.

"I was just here to relax" I said.

"Looks like we ran into each other again" Leah said now smiling.

I then turned away from her and continued to take in my surroundings. Leah did the same. Then I asked her,

"Do you think that we have any chance of winning?"

"I think that we will win. Especially with you flying the Chopper as air support" Leah replied.

Both of us stood in silence for a long time. But eventually we had to go our separate ways.

When I got home everything was silent now. Finally I could get back to reading the MD 500 gunship operating manual.

But I was still scared because the battle is only two days away. I just hoped we would all get through this.

Especially Edward and Bella. I respected them and I hoped that they survived this together.


	9. Chapter 9 Kicking newborn ass

_**Lost friend part 9**_

(A.N I have skipped the story to the day of the battle against the Newborns)

Rosalie POV

Today was the day of the battle against the Newborns. Andy of course was excited to show off his skills in the Chopper. I had the Radio so I could communicate with Andy and direct him to targets. The night before Andy had left his Winchester rifle and all of the ammunition he had for it with Bella and Edward. So if necessary Bella can defend herself. For all the good that will do. I was standing in the field with Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Jasper and Alice. Bella and Edward were hiding in the Mountains and Andy was waiting in another field in the Chopper. Then as I was about to call Andy on the Radio and ask him if he had seen the newborns yet. I heard a loud growling noise.

"The newborns are here" I thought.

Then I gave Andy the call.

"Fallen angel this is Blonde lightning the newborns are in our sights." I said into the walkie talkie.

"Roger that blonde lightning, I am on the way" Andy replied. I then clipped the radio onto my belt again. Then the newborns attacked. There were 20 of them. We all charged. I managed to take out 4 newborns before the Wolves arrived. Then Andy arrived in the Helicopter. The machine guns rattled loudly as Andy opened fire and took out several newborns with the first shot. Weirdly he was playing the song "ace of spades" from the loud speakers. I personally laughed in my mind at that. I could tell Andy was having a whale of a time in the Chopper. The newborns were now running scared. Only to be met with a combination of Machine gun fire, Werewolf teeth and Vampire strength. With the Wolves and Andy's help the battle was won very quickly. But then as we were preparing to leave one of the newborns jumped at the Chopper. Obviously he was trying to bring the Helicopter down.

Leah jumped in the way but Jacob stopped her and he got injured badly. By then Andy had picked Edward, Seth and Bella from the mountain side and had brought them to the Field.

Andy POV

As I landed the Chopper in the Battle field and let Edward, Bella and Seth out. Alice had a Vision!

"The Volturi are coming" She said.

The wolves then immediately carried Jacob away from the Field after Carlisle promised them that he would come as soon as possible. I jumped out of the Chopper as well.

"Who are the Volturi? I asked.

"Where have you been living?" Rosalie asked jokingly.

"I have spent most of my existence looking for you!" I replied.

"The Volturi are essentially the Vampire Police force. Only they are very brutal in their methods. They have two main weapons. Jane can cause an illusion of Pain and Alec can cut off all senses." Carlisle said.

"But also they collect Vampires with Gifts to join them. They have been after Edward and Alice for a while now. And I think they might try and acquire you because of your skills as a Chopper pilot" Esme added.

"So basically we are in trouble" I asked

"Only if you piss them off" Emmet warned.

"I wasn't intending to" I replied.

Then I heard footsteps coming from behind me so I looked around. Four dark cloaked Figures were gliding across the grass towards us.

"Shall I move the MD 500?" I asked Edward.

"Don't move it just yet. They have seen the Chopper but they don't intend to attack yet" Edward replied.

I believed him but then I heard some-one say.

"It seems you were very lucky"

It was the smallest Vampire of the 4. At first I thought that vampire was a Boy but then I noticed one of the others call her Jane.

"I have never seen a coven escape an attack of this magnitude intact" she said.

"We were indeed lucky" Carlisle said.

"Who was flying that Helicopter?" Jane asked while gesturing to the MD 500.

"That would be me" I said.

"Your name?" Jane asked me.

"Andrew" I replied.

I was now terrified because I didn't know if Jane would use her power on me.

"It is good to see that the Cullens have gained a new member" Jane said.

"But it seems you missed one" Alec Added.

I was confused until I heard a whimper behind me. I turned to see a small dark haired girl of about 13 years of age. She was obviously a newborn.

"Who created you?" Jane asked.

Then the Girl screamed in pain. I was horrified. I was about to put myself in between Jane and the Newborn.

"You don't need to do that" I growled.

"I know" Jane replied in a bored tone.

Now I understood why the Volturi had such a fearsome reputation. I motioned for Bella to give me the Rifle.

"Is it loaded?" I whispered.

"I haven't fired it" Bella replied.

That was good. There were Four Volturi and there were five bullets in the Winchester's magazine.

I was about to take aim and pull the Trigger but then thought better of it.

Jane continued to Torture the newborn whose name was Bree for several minutes.

Then Jane said "Felix take care of her, I want to go home" in a bored tone.

The big guy, Felix moved swiftly moved over to Bree and killed her!

The Volturi then left as quickly as they came. While I stood in shock.

The next day.

I was sitting in the House and playing on a James Bond game on the XBOX. When Bella and Edward came into the Room both with huge expressions of delight on their faces.

"What happened with you Two?" I asked.

"We have important news" Bella said.

"What is it?" I said.

"We are getting Married" Edward said.

Then I noticed the huge diamond ring on Bella's hand.

"Congratulations guys" I said.

"And we want you to do an Air display at the Wedding in the Chopper" Bella said.

"Count me in!" I said.

This wedding was going to be a lot of fun.


	10. Chapter 10 love conquers all

_**Lost friend part 10**_

Andy POV

I was excited; weddings were one of my favourite things to watch. But Bella and Edwards was going to be more special than any other wedding. For several weeks I was practicing Air displays in the Chopper. Eventually I had a display sorted out that Alice let me do. On the day I had to wear a suit. Of course wearing a suit and flying an air display in a helicopter was going to be tricky. To make the wedding even more special Alice had arranged for the entire wedding to be filmed. Of course including the cameras on the Ground, the MD 500 had to be fitted with Cameras as well. I even had a secret plan for the Wedding that no-one knew about. Anyways I had the Chopper cleaned until it was gleaming in the sunlight. I was worried about this problem with the sun and I had warned Alice about it. She told me that she had taken that factor into consideration. I looked at the clock. It was 2 minutes before my air display! I raced towards the helicopter and got it into the air within seconds. Then I headed gracefully towards the wedding party. I switched on the Video camera to record the full experience. Then I saw the wedding party. From my vantage point from the sky it looked beautiful. I smiled at what was going on. Bella was walking down the Aisle with Charlie and Alice in tow. I recognised every single person down there except a few. I watched the entire wedding ceremony take place from my seat in the Chopper. Then as Bella and Edward officially became husband and wife the ride of the Valkyries song came on over the Radio.

"Now is my Cue" I thought to myself. Then I began the Air display. It took over 15 minutes for me to finish. Everyone was staring up at the chopper as I dived, turned and rolled the Chopper all over the place. Then my final move began. I flew low and fast over the crowd and unleashed a hail of mixed exotic flowers all over the place. Once I had done that I landed the Chopper on the Helipad which was coincidently right next to the dance floor. My personal favourite parts of weddings were the parties at the end of them. As I danced my way across the dance floor to talk to Bella and Edward i caught a glimpse of dark blonde hair. I turned around to see Irina of the Denali Coven staring right back at me. She was staring at me as if she had seen me before. I didn't recognise her though. I ran through my memories trying to find an image of Irina. But then I ended up on the dark and murky image of the night I was changed into a Vampire. The Day Rosalie was killed. I remembered the female vampire with dark red eyes and dark hair that had transformed me. But then everything clicked into place. It was Irina who had transformed me. I ran from the dance floor.

Once I was in the dark coolness of the trees, I began to relax a bit. Then I heard footsteps behind me. I whirled around and into a defensive crouch. My teeth were bared and a growl escaped my throat. Standing in front of me was Irina.

"Why do you have the nerve to show your face here after all these years?!" I growled.

"I didn't know you would be here" Irina said.

"Why did you abandon me then?" I growled.

"I knew that it would be better to leave you to your own devices than follow you around." Irina said.

"Why did you change me then?!" I said.

"I felt sorry for you and I wanted to help you in any way I could" Irina explained.

I then stood out of my defensive crouch and smiled at Irina.

"Well at least I get to meet the person who changed me" I said.

"It is also good to meet the creation after a while" Irina replied.

Both of us walked back to the dance floor while talking about what we had been getting up to in the past. But once we had arrived back at the Dance floor I went off to get my piece of the Cake. Irina went to talk to Tanya and Kate.

But then Leah came up to me and we started to dance. Both of us were happy as we danced for hours. But then as the last song came on I turned and saw Irina staring back at me with a mixture of Horror and Disgust. I ignored Irina and continued to dance with Leah.

But then the party ended and I had to prepare the Helicopter to take Bella and Edward to the Airport. It took them an hour to get ready and for Jasper, Emmet and I to get their luggage loaded onto the Chopper. Of course there was a rice storm thrown by the Crowd but they did stop once I started the Engines. After a 20 minute flight I landed the Chopper at the Airport. As Bella and Edward leapt out and pulled their luggage towards the terminal I shouted. "Happy landings guys"

Edward and Bella acknowledged me with smiles and cheery waves before they disappeared into the terminal and I set off for home.

Of course I hoped nothing bad would happen on their honeymoon Would it?


	11. Chapter 11 Blood and Nappies part 1

_**Lost friend part 11**_

Andy POV

It had been 6 days since the Wedding between Bella and Edward and I had been checking on them by phone every night to make sure they haven't ripped the planet apart. But then I heard Alice and Carlisle talking animatedly on the phone to Bella I guessed. But then after Alice had put the Phone down. My own phone rang I picked it up and said

"Hello this is Andy Thompson, the Ace of spades speaking"

"Andy?" Bella said in a panicked tone. Immediately my military risk assessment training kicked in.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I guess you heard my phone Call with Carlisle and Alice" Bella said.

"I was watching Telly then" I replied.

"Well I am pregnant. Edward want's to abort the Baby and I don't know who to turn to" Bella said.

"Note to self. Don't say thing like surely nothing could go wrong ever again" I thought to myself.

I then shouted for Rosalie. Once she came over to me I gave her the Phone. I could still hear what Bella was saying.

"Andy, Bella wants us to protect her until the Baby is born" Rosalie said.

Now I knew what Rosalie was planning. Of course before she became a vampire Rosalie had wanted a baby. But now Bella was pregnant and since Rosalie wanted a Baby she decided to protect Bella.

I agreed to help Rosalie.

At least 24 hours later. I picked Edward and Bella up from the Airport in the Chopper.

"Jeez Bells you don't look so good" I said. I was right. Bella was more pale than usual and she looked like she was going to be sick at any second.

"Thanks for telling me" Bella said sarcastically.

"You work fast Edward" I joked.

"Just shut up and Fly us home!" Edward snapped.

"OK don't get your knickers in a twist" I said.

"Don't push me!" Edward growled.

I flew the Chopper in silence all the way back to the house. Once I landed and had gotten Bella and Edward's luggage out of the Aircraft, Bella and Edward leapt out and Bella ran into Rosalie's arms. I was surprised.

"How much does Bella want this Baby?" I thought. But then I realised Edward was probably listening in to my thoughts.

But it was only then that I noticed how pregnant Bella actually was. Her stomach was ballooning outwards.

"That's way too big for a normal baby" I said.

"I can agree with that" Edward replied.

"Everything will be fine" I said.

I then walked into the house after Bella and Rosalie. But as Edward and Carlisle were about to take Bella up into the operating theatre that had been set up in the Library; both Rosalie and I snatched Bella away from them and we both went into defensive crouches in front of Bella. I grabbed my Gun and loaded it, to show Carlisle and Edward that Rosalie and I would fight them to protect Bella.

"Don't you dare move any Closer!" I growled.

Now Edward and Carlisle got the message. Both of them backed away from us.

"Don't worry Bella, you are going to have that baby without any interruptions from them" Rosalie said.

"Even if it kills us" I added.

"Thank you" Bella said before she sank into a restless, Haunted sleep.


	12. Chapter 12 blood and nappies 2

_**Lost friend part 12**_

Andy POV

It had been several weeks since Bella came back from Isle Esme. She had been wasting away slowly the whole time. I just wished I could do something to cheer Bella up. Meanwhile Jacob, Seth and Leah had left the pack and had joined with the Cullens to defend them. I volunteered to help Jacob, Seth and Leah with patrolling the skies over the Cullen estate in the MD 500. I was nervous about leaving Rosalie on her own to defend Bella. But I realised the best thing I could do to help is to patrol the skies. I kept in Constant radio link with the house though and I had connected the camera on the Chopper wirelessly to the TV so the Cullens could see what the Chopper was doing. But when I arrived back after one such flight, (Emmet, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme are hunting) I could hear Bella crying! I raced up the stairs and saw Bella and Edward huddling against Bella's stomach!

"What the Hell?!" I shouted.

"Edward can hear the Baby!" Bella shrieked.

"Tell the Baby I said hi" I joked.

"The Baby likes your voice as well" Edward said.

I was very happy that Edward could hear the Baby's thoughts but then I said.

"I think I might be able to make a painting of what the Baby might look like with your ideas"

"That would be lovely" Bella agreed. I proceeded to make the Painting or paintings. Because the baby might be a boy or a girl. Once I was finished I showed the Paintings to Bella and Edward.

"They are just like I imagined" Bella said with a smile.

"Do you have any Baby names?" Jacob asked.

"If it's a boy I will call him Edward, Andy, Jacob. And if it is a girl I thought about combining our Mom's names. You know Renee and Esme and I thought Renesmee" Bella said.

"Cool" I said.

Bella smiled as she stood up. But then she dropped her cup of Blood and as she bent over to pick it up there was a loud ripping Noise coming from inside her!

"Bugger" I said.

Then Edward picked Bella up and rushed her upstairs with Rosalie, Alice, Jacob and I right behind him.

"Rosalie grab some morphine!" Edward said. Rosalie passed Edward the Morphine and Edward injected it into Bella's bloodstream.

I picked up a scalpel and moved to cut Bella's stomach open so we could get the Baby out. Edward stopped me!

"Let the Morphine spread" he warned me.

"But Edward I know that noise! The placenta has detached you idiot!" I shouted.

"Edward, Andy is right" Rosalie said.

Edward then let go of my hand and I set to work cutting Bella's stomach open. I used all of my strength to stop myself from drinking Bella's blood. But then I saw Rosalie attempting to drink Bella! Jacob flung himself into Rosalie and Alice dragged her out of the Door. Now it was just Edward, Jacob and I trying to keep Bella alive. Briefly I considered playing "staying alive" on my mobile but I thought better of it.

"Her heart is slowing Edward; you are going to have to change her!" I shouted.

"Not while the Baby is inside" Edward replied.

"Get him OUT!" Bella shouted.

Edward didn't need asking twice. He lowered his head to Bella's stomach and began to cut the protective Embryonic Sac with his teeth. The noise sounded like Grinding Metal. I continued talking to Bella, encouraging her to stay alive. I even told her a blonde joke or two. But then I heard a baby's cry. I turned around and looked at a squirming mass in Edwards arms.

"Hey Bella" I said while gesturing to the baby. "It's the Baby" Bella smiled at me then.

"Her name is Renesmee" Edward said.

"Let me hold her" Bella whispered.

Edward passed Renesmee to Bella and she smiled when she held Renesmee for the first time. But then Renesmee bit Bella! I then took Renesmee off Bella and I said "I will take Care of her; you make sure Bella becomes one of us"

"Will do" Edward said. But then I heard Bella's heart stop!

"EDWARD!" I shouted.

I saw Edward dash across the room and grab a stainless steel syringe and plunge it into Bella's heart. Then he bit her in multiple places. I gave Edward a hand in Biting Bella's wrists. Now I knew why Edward had trouble when he first smelt Bella's blood.

I walked out of the Room with Jacob in tow.

"Do you think Bella is going to make it?" Jacob asked.

"Personally I have seen Soldiers with worse injuries than what Bella has sustained survive their injuries, so I think that Bella has a good chance" I replied.

Jacob smiled at me. But then he looked at Renesmee and stood still.

"Jacob are you ok?" I asked. Jacob didn't react to me.

"Jacob?" I asked again. Now I was getting more concerned. Then I punched him in the face.

"Jeez Andy what was that for?" Jacob asked me.

"You weren't reacting to my question" I replied.

"Oh yeah right" Jacob said.

"What was going on?" I asked.

"I think I imprinted on Renesmee" Jacob said.


	13. Chapter 13 Don't mess with the mama vamp

_**Lost Friend part 13**_

Andy POV

It had been 3 days since Bella had given birth to Renesmee. The change should have been completed by then. But I knew that most likely the Venom hadn't had enough time to take effect. I spent most of my time taking turns with Jacob and Rosalie to look after Renesmee. By now the Wolves had found out about Jacob imprinting on Renesmee. So that meant the Wolves couldn't hurt Renesmee. I was happy about that but I was a bit nervous about how Bella would react when she found out about Jacob imprinting on Renesmee. I looked at my watch. It read 12.24; it had been 3 days exactly since Edward had Bitten Bella.

All of the Cullens were losing Hope. But then I heard a creaking groaning noise from upstairs. Edward's face suddenly lit up.

"Go on, your mate is wating" I said jokingly.

"Edward then raced up the stairs and I gave Renesmee to Jacob and I ran to the Helicopter to recon the Area for Bella's first hunt.

I knew that Bella would have trouble with her self control at first so I had agreed with Edward that when Bella woke up from her transformation I would recon the area in the MD 500 to find out what animals were on the Menu. I quickly got the Chopper airborne and began to search the Area. After several hours of searching I found a couple of mountain lions and some Elk. Below me I could see Bella and Edward running beneath me.

"They must be having a whale of a time" I thought.

But then I saw Bella run off in the direction of a mountain. I was curious and I gave the Helicopter full power on its engines. (A.N Andy's MD 500 helicopter can out run a vampire if he pushes it.) I then climbed higher up the mountain and saw a Human Climber! I looked down and Saw Bella climbing higher and higher towards the Climber! Edward was close behind but I knew if I didn't do something things could get messy. I turned the Helicopter around to face the Cliff. Then I fired the Cannons into the Rock. A large chunk of it split off and Bella was forced to stop on a ledge to avoid getting hit by the Boulder.

2 hours later.

I had landed back at the Cullen house with Bella and Edward close behind. I walked with them back inside.

But oh joy of joys Jacob strolled out. Even though Bella's self-Control was good it was still dangerous for Bella to be around Renesmee. Jacob then made Bella try her self-control on him before Bella went near Renesmee. All Bella did was tell Jacob he stank! I nearly laughed my pants off then! But I managed to control myself long enough to walk inside the House. Inside Bella was Holding Renesmee. The expression on her face was one I had only seen once before. It was back when Rosalie and I were Human and Vera, Rosalie's other Friend had just had her baby Henry. I winked at Rosalie. She winked back at me. But then Jacob decided to ruin it!

"I think that is enough experimenting for one day" He said.

"Jacob, she is doing great" Edward scolded.

"Yeah but let's not push it" Jacob replied.

"What's your problem?" Bella asked.

There was a silence then Rosalie said

"Do tell her Jacob"

"This should be good" Emmet Added.

I moved to assist Edward in restraining Bella if necessary.

"It's a wolf thing" Jacob said nervously.

"What's a wolf thing?" Bella demanded.

Another silence.

"You know that we have no control over it and we can't choose who it happens with and it doesn't mean what you think Bella I promise" Jacob replied.

"Rosalie take Renesmee out of the Room" Bella said.

Jacob then groaned loudly as Rosalie took Renesmee away from Bella and walked out of the Room.

Edward and I then tried to restrain Bella.

"Andy, Edward don't touch me, I don't want to hurt you both" Bella warned.

Both Edward and I backed off. Bella then Grabbed Jacob and marched him out of the Room. All of us ran outside. We arrived at the Balcony just in time to see Bella throw Jacob into a tree.

"YOU IMPRINTED ON MY DAUGHTER?!" Bella shouted.

"It wasn't my Choice" Jacob said.

"SHE'S A BABY!" Bella screeched back.

"Don't mess with the Mama Vampire" I joked with Emmet.

"It's not like that! You think Edward would let me live if it was?" Jacob Replied.

"I'm still debating it" Edward said.

"I've held her once. One time, Jacob! And already you think that you have some moronic wolfie claim on her?! She's mine!" Bella screeched. Then she kicked Jacob so hard he went flying off into the Trees.

Just then Seth and Leah arrived on the scene in their wolf forms. Leah was growling.

"It's fine Leah" Jacob said.

"You're gonna stay away from her." Bella growled.

"You know I can't do that." Jacob said.

Bella then punched Jacob again! I smirked at that.

"Stop her Edward" a very concerned Esme said.

"She's fine. She's amazing right?" Edward replied.

"Bella calm down before you do some serious damage!" I warned her.

"SHUT UP ANDY!" Bella warned me.

"Do you remember how much you wanted to be around me three days ago? That's gone now, right?" Jacob asked.

"Long gone" Bella snapped.

"Because it was her. From the beginning, it was Nessie who wanted me there" Jacob said.

"You really shouldn't have said that." I murmured.

"Nessie?! You nicknamed my daughter after the Loch Ness Monster?!" Bella screamed at the top of her voice. Then she lunged For Jacob. Seth launched himself at Bella to stop Bella from hurting Jacob. Bella easily dodged this and Threw Seth into a tree. Seth cried out in pain. I raced over to see if he was alright.

"Seth are you ok?" Jacob asked.

Seth whimpered again.

"He will be alright" Jacob said. Leah then moved in to protect her brother. I did the same.

"Seth I am sorry" Bella said.

Seth just grinned a wolf grin.

"Bella, you know me, better than anyone. All I want is for Ness..." Jacob said but he stopped when he saw Bella get angry at the use of her daughter's nickname.

"Renesmee to be safe. Happy. Look, nothing ever made sense before. You, me, any of it. And now I understand why. This was the reason" Jacob finished his sentence.

Bella now seemed to be calm enough to walk inside the house with the Cullen's, Jacob, Seth, Leah and I behind her.

"This is going to be an interesting time for all of us" I thought as I stepped in the house.


	14. Chapter 14 we are in big trouble!

_**Lost friend part 14**_

Andy POV

It had been several months since Renesmee was born and she was growing at a huge rate. We were all concerned that Renesmee wouldn't have a very long life. But we ignored that, but one day everything changed. That day Edward was teaching Renesmee to play the Piano. I was painting a scene from one of the many battles I fought as a Chopper pilot in Vietnam.

The others were doing random stuff. Emmet of course was fuming about how Bella beat him in an arm wrestling match. I had recorded the entire thing on my Phone's video camera. But then Alice came into the room with a Vase of flowers in her hands. I didn't give a second glance back. But then I heard the Vase smash. I turned rapidly around to see Alice standing like a statue in the Archway.

Jasper darted to Alice's side.

"What did you see?" Jasper asked.

"The Volturi, They are coming for us" Alice replied.

"How many?" I asked.

"Aro, Caius, Marcus, the entire guard, even the wives" Alice replied.

"Not good" I thought aloud.

"What could trigger such a response" Carlisle asked.

_Flashback_

_Jacob stood with Bella and Renesmee in a snow covered field. Renesmee was catching snowflakes. But then Irina sees Renesmee_

_End flashback_

"Or should I say who?" Jacob asked.

"What happened in the Field?" Edward asked.

"Ness was catching snowflakes" Jacob said.

"Of course, Irina thinks that Renesmee is an immortal child" Edward said.

"What's an immortal child?" Bella and I asked at the same time.

"They are basically Vampires that have been created out of Children as young as 2 years of Age" Carlisle replied.

"But what does that have to do with Renesmee?" Bella asked.

"The immortal children were very beautiful, so enchanting. To be near them was to love them. But their development was frozen at the age they were turned; they couldn't be taught or restrained. A single tantrum could destroy an entire village. Humans heard about the devastation, stories spread, the Volturi were forced to intervene. And since the children couldn't protect our secret, they had to be destroyed. The creators grew very attached, fought to protect them. Long established covens were torn apart, countless humans slaughtered. Traditions, friends, even families, lost." Carlisle explained.

"And the Volturi stepped in" I stated.

"Yes" Carlisle replied.

"But what does this have to do with Irina?" Bella added.

"The Denali's mother made such a child." Carlisle said.

"She died because of the Child" I said. Carlisle nodded in acknowledgement.

"But Renesmee wasn't like any of those children, she was born, not bitten and she grows every single day" Bella said.

"Can't we explain that?" Jacob asked.

"They won't listen to us" I replied.

"So we fight" Emmet said eagerly.

"We won't be able to stand against them on our own, even with me helping in the MD 500" I said.

"But what if we ask for help from our friends around the world?" Edward asked.

"I won't ask them to fight" Carlisle said.

"Not fight, witness." Edward replied.

"We can ask this of our friends" Esme said.

But then Rosalie asked

"Where is Alice and Jasper?"

We all looked around. Alice and Jasper were nowhere to be seen.

The next day

The Cullen house was a hive of activity as everyone prepared to leave on a trip to find witnesses. I was doing some maintenance tasks on the Chopper. Sam Uley had come last night and gave Carlisle a piece of paper that Alice had asked Sam to give to Carlisle.

I realised what was going on.

"They realised it is too dangerous for them, here because the Volturi want to make Alice join the Guard" I said.

After that we had the task of winning the Cullens friends over. The first task I had was to provide Air escort for Edward, Bella, Renesmee and Jacob while they visited the Denali Clan.

This is going to be interesting.


	15. Chapter 15 Calling in the troops

_**Lost friend part 15**_

Andy POV

It had been decided that instead of taking the car. Edward, Bella, Jacob and Renesmee would ride in the MD 500. Since the Chopper is a 4 seat aircraft it was decided that Renesmee would ride on Bella's lap. The flight took an hour. Of course I had to land for fuel at least once. But when the Denali house came into view I began to worry about how the Denali clan would react. Sure enough all of them were outside and staring at the Chopper as I flew overhead and landed a couple of meters from the House. Edward jumped out of the Helicopter and began to explain what was going on. Then Bella, Jacob and Renesmee jumped out. I did the same but I stayed with the Helicopter. Renesmee then Walked around the Chopper and the Denali clan's reaction was electric! The male Vampire, Eleazar moved into a defensive crouch in front of another dark haired Vampire, Carmen.

"The Volturi will come for us!" I heard Kate whisper to Tanya.

I grabbed the Winchester and pointed it at Tanya.

"You get that thing away from us!" Tanya snarled.

"She isn't what you think she is" Edward said.

"THIS IS A CRIME!" Tanya shouted. Then both Tanya and Kate charged towards us. I fired the Winchester in a warning shot. Tanya and Kate just shrugged off the bullets. I then charged to back up Edward who was tackling Tanya.

I grabbed hold of Kate, and immediately got a powerful electric shock! I gasped and fell back. Bella then grabbed Kate and threw her into a snow drift. Edward had done the same with Tanya. Both of them got up to charge towards us again. I knew Jacob was on the Edge of Phasing right there.

Edward then managed to convince the Denali's that Renesmee wasn't an immortal child. They agreed to help us against the Volturi. Edward, Jacob, Renesmee, Bella and I then clambered into the Chopper. The Denalis were preparing to race us back to Forks.

"Now I think we might be in with a chance" I said to Edward as I started the engines and took the MD 500 to the skies.

"Yes we do have a chance" Edward replied.

After an hour's flight and another refuelling stop we arrived at the Cullen house. The Denali's arrived just after I did. Now we had to wait for the others to arrive. While we waited I drove to La push in my new Bugatti Veyron SS. (A.N Andy doesn't have the Model T anymore) I warned the wolves about the Reinforcements that were coming to help the Cullen's and I in the battle against the Volturi. I hoped that there wouldn't be a fight. When I drove back there was another coven of vampires there. All three were human drinkers. These were the Irish coven. I had been told that one of them, Liam didn't like English people very much so I made a mental note to stay away from him.

Several weeks later

All of the vampires that were willing to help us had come. Now there were 28 vampires in the Alliance. This included The Cullens and I. I then began training the new arrivals in coordinating with the Chopper. Jasper taught them some skills that would come useful in a fight. I just hoped that no-one would get them-selves killed if a fight broke out.

(A.N the next part will contain the confrontation with the Volturi)


	16. Chapter 16 forever is a long time

_**Lost friend part 16**_

ANDY POV

Today was the day of the confrontation with the Volturi. I was all ready and the MD 500 was as well. But as all of us waited for the Volturi to arrive I became more and more bored. So to entertain myself I powered up my phone and plugged in my earphones. I had set the music player on random. The final countdown came blaring through the speakers. I didn't notice the rapidly approaching dark clad forms of the Volturi. I only did when Rosalie banged her fist against the door. I switched my phone off and I put it and my earphones away.

"Edward let me know when you want me to get the chopper in the air" I said to him.

He gave me the thumbs up.

Over the next 20 minutes while Carlisle and the others tried to convince the Volturi that Renesmee was an immortal child, I watched the scene from the Comfort of the Choppers interior. But then when Aro asked to meet Renesmee, Bella gestured for me to start the chopper and follow her. I knew that Bella would have asked Emmet to come if I was not here and Bella also knew that I could easily wipe out the Volturi from the Air.

With a loud whine and a huge tornado of snow I got the MD500 into the air very quickly and I also engaged a device that made the engines silent even when they were running. This also saved a lot of fuel. Below the Chopper the Volturi were looking at the Chopper in wonder. I recognised a few of the Volturi from the incident after the newborn battle. Jane and Alec were in the Front. But I also saw another figure that wasn't wearing a dark cloak like the others. I lowered the Choppers altitude to take a look. I recognised her long dark blonde hair. It was Irina! A growl escaped my throat as I contemplated using her as a target practice marker. Bella, Renesmee and Jacob then moved away from the Volturi members but I remained to warn them away from trying to hurt my friends. I eventually flew the Chopper back and I took station over the Cullens and their allies. Caius then ordered Irina to come to the Front. I was confused at what was going to happen but then it hit me! Caius knew Irina was not telling the truth and he was going to kill her!

"CAIUS DON'T!" Edward shouted

Then it happened, within a turn of the Chopper's rotor blades, Irina was decapitated and set alight. I was powerless to rescue Irina. Even though I had the weaponry to do so.

"NO IRINA!" Kate and Tanya shouted at the top of their voices. They both began to charge towards the Volturi and I was ready to follow, I flicked the switch that armed the Cannons. But then Garret and Carlisle managed to restrain Tanya and Kate. Zafrina temporarily blinded the two sisters while Edward calmed them down. Even though we had just prevented a fight I felt the need for revenge. So I stuck my hand out the Chopper's window and showed Caius my middle finger. He growled at that and I smirked.

"ANDY WATCH OUT!" Edward shouted. I then felt a blast of pain.

"Jane is using her power in an effort to bring the Chopper down" I thought.

I braced myself and engaged the Auto pilot. Immediately afterwards the pain stopped. I realised that Bella was shielding me. I gave Bella the thumbs up. She smiled at me. I prayed that a fight wouldn't break out.

20 minutes later.

By now Alice and Jasper had arrived and they brought 2 witnesses with them. One of them was a vampire but the other was another half human half vampire hybrid. I was amazed at the thought of other hybrids other than renesmee. But then Aro asked Bella, Kate, Edward, Alice, Zafrina, Benjamin and I to join the guard.

I snarled as loud as I could at Aro and he got the message. Within seconds the Volturi were disappearing but Aro stopped just before he was about to disappear.

"Such a Prize" he said. Then Aro disappeared. The Clearing was filled with silence. But then Vladimir and Stefan darted forwards.

"We have them on the run. Now is the time to attack!" Vladimir said to Carlisle.

"Not today" Carlisle replied.

"YOUR'E ALL FOOLS! The Volturi might be gone but they will never forget what happened here." Stefan shouted.

But we all just ignored them. Vladimir and Stefan then sprinted off into the trees. Soon all of the witnesses went their separate ways. I made a promise to visit the Denali coven as I was the only living reminder of Irina.

2 days later.

Bella and Edward were on the meadow. Bella was showing Edward her thoughts. I was flying overhead in the MD 500 with the silencers on. My heart felt like it was alive. When I saw Bella and Edward together. But then Edward looked up at the Chopper and waved, Bella did the same.

"We have forever" Bella said.

"Forever" Edward agreed.

I then turned the Chopper around and flew it back to the Cullens house at full speed.

I had decided to stay with The Cullens permanently. Rosalie was over joyed at that. But as I landed the Chopper at the house I smiled to myself and thought

"This will be a very interesting eternity"

Then I walked into the Cullen house and into my forever.

The end.


End file.
